This invention relates to carry cases, and in particular, to a carry case for a portable computer which can be used without removal from the case.
Due to the increased popularity of the “notebook” or laptop computer, computer companies such as IBM, Hewlett Packard, Compaq, Toshiba, etc. have flooded the market with laptops of all varieties and price ranges. People of all ages and profession are now utilizing these compact, lightweight computers on a daily basis and in most cases, in replacement of traditional “desk top” systems. While the laptop computer in general decreases in price and shrinks in size over time, the products are still expensive, potentially pricing in the thousands of dollars. This portability combined with a fairly expensive piece of sensitive equipment inherently produces a certain amount of “loss of investment” risk based on damage. The prior art provides a wide range of carry cases for notebook computers. Prior art bags come in all shapes, sizes and colors. They provide you with varying room for accessories, shoulder straps, detachable pouches, or in a basic form, just a padded slipcover with a handle.
The main function of prior art carry bags is to provide ease of transport for your portable system, while also providing damage protection. Unfortunately, these bags have no ability to provide protection to the laptop while it is in use. Even with prior art the briefcase-like, flip open bags, it is difficult or impossible to fully utilize the computer while it is sitting in the case; i.e. the power supply is hard to plug-in, the disc drives have no room to open, the accessory ports are hard to access etc. This is a disadvantage to anyone who needs to move, with his or her laptop, over relatively short distances from one place to another within relatively short periods of time. For example, students with a few hours of classes, field technicians, or an at home office person, who want to go sit in another room at a moments notice. The time it would take to shut down the computer, successfully pack up the bag, move, then unpack and reboot it is too long. People would rather risk damage to their laptop than waste that time. Given that this type of situation is common, there is a need for a lightweight, protective carry case which will allow this type of mobility while retaining the full capability of the laptop.
In an attempt to solve these problems a number of hybrid products have been introduced to allow the carry case to open up and in some cases attach to the laptop in such a way as to mimic the motion of opening the computer. These newer products attempt to provide ease of use to the laptop including access to ports, drives, and ventilation areas. They also, depending on the target market, have varying degrees of physical storage capacity. It is within this realm of product that the current invention shall show novel improvements and configurations. Such a design and products will appear hereinafter.